


The impromptu ice bucket challenge

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Car washing turns to lad washing</p>
            </blockquote>





	The impromptu ice bucket challenge

“Why are we doing this again?” Gavin asks casually as he squishes a sponge between his fingers. He’s supposed to be using it to wash Jack’s car, just as Ray and Michael are doing, but he’s far too fascinated by the way the water trickles out.

“We’re doing this because you tricked us into throwing paint at Jack’s car for a video.” Michael grumbled as he scrubbed at said car. Gavin’s left eyebrow rose and his eyes widened as he stared at the car, apparently taking in its appearance for the first time. Though Ray and Michael (without the help of Gavin) had cleared most of it off there were still paint stains across Jack’s car.

“Oh right.” Gavin murmured to himself, “Though to be fair, I didn’t trick anybody. I told you exactly what we were going to do.” Gavin reminded his boyfriend as he finally pressed the sponge against the car. It would have been an improvement and Michael and Ray would have been grateful for it if Gavin wasn’t absent-mindedly scrubbing at a part that was no longer covered in paint.

 

 

“You told us that Jack knew about it.” Ray said sternly as he stood. The Puerto Rican stretched and his back clicked. Gavin winced at the sound but his expression remained stoic.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Gavin feigned nonchalance. Ray snorted.

“Of course you wouldn’t. Now are you actually going to use that sponge or may I have it?” Ray held his hands out for the sponge. His own was covered in paint and practically useless now.

“What? I am using it!” Gavin protested as he scrubbed at the car to prove his point.

“Gavin, that part of the car doesn’t have any paint on it.” Michael sighed heavily as he stood and tried to swipe the sponge away for Ray.

“Of course it doesn’t, thanks to my amazing cleaning skills.” Gavin declared arrogantly. He pulled the sponge from Michael’s reach.

“Or Ray and I cleaned it earlier. Give me the sponge, Gav!” Michael demanded as he swiped for the sponge. Ray laughed as Michael crashed into Gavin, toppling them both over.

 

 

He wasn’t laughing when a blast of cold water hit him in the back though. Michael and Gavin sputtered from the ground as the water hit them too. Ray turned around just as Ryan shut off the hose. He was smirking proudly as the three lads glowered at him.

“Ryan, why?” Ray yelled in exasperation. He shook his hands and huffed when water dripped off of his fingers. Ryan shrugged.

“You’re supposed to be cleaning Jack’s car, not wrestling.” Ryan reminded them.

“I was trying to get the sponge off of Gavin.” Michael defended himself as he stood. Gavin reached out in the hopes that at least one of his boyfriends would be kind enough to help him but nobody did. He made a point to huff and puff as he stood, using an unwilling Michael’s arm for support.

“Doesn’t Gavin need a sponge to clean the car?” Ryan questioned.

“You’re right but you see, Gavin hasn’t actually been cleaning the car.” Ray told Ryan.

“I have!” Gavin cried out. Ray and Michael rolled their eyes in unison.

“Of course you have, that’s why your sponge is clean.” Michael said sarcastically.

“You’ve got me there.” Gavin muttered in defeat.

 

 

“I’ll get you some more sponges.” Ryan sighed at their childishness. Before he turned to do just that, he caught the lads smirking at something behind him. Ryan froze as a wall of water fell upon him. He blinked rapidly as the water clung to his eyelashes and his skin. Ryan didn’t have to ask to know who was behind him. Geoff’s laugh was ridiculously loud in his ear and he felt the man’s broad hand pat him heavily upon the shoulder.

“Did you like your bath Ryan?” Gavin snickered behind his hand. Ryan glared at him.

“Hush you, I still have the hose remember?” Ryan threatened and he smiled when Gavin yelped and hid behind Michael. Ray also darted behind the curly haired lad. “Speaking of which…” Ryan purred as he turned and turned on the hose simultaneously. Geoff screeched as the cool water hit his skin and Ryan found himself laughing as the older gent wrestled him for the hose.

“Ryan! Stop, I’m sorry okay!” Geoff giggled as he closed his hand around the spout and stopped the water. Ryan, not wanting to clog the hose up, shut it off just in case.

 

 

“You’re a mean old man.” Ryan pouted when Geoff pulled him close in a shivering hug.

“You deserved that for squirting the lads.” Geoff scolded as he kissed Ryan’s temple.

“They were procrastinating.” Ryan said. Geoff shrugged as he let Ryan pull away. Both gents looked to the lads who were effectively still hiding.

“We were not procrastinating.” Michael defended all three of them. “Well, Gavin was but we’ve given up trying to get him to do as we asked.” Michael shrugged.

“Hey!” Gavin cried indignantly.

“Whatever, I’ll go get your sponges. Geoff, keep an eye on them.” Ryan said. Geoff nodded and stood with his arms folded across his chest.

 

 

“You know…” Ray drawled as he inched closer to one of their dirty buckets of water, “It isn’t really fair that Ryan got us with a hose.” Ray bent down and his fingers slowly wound around the bucket’s handle. Geoff watched him with eyebrows raised.

“I’m innocent in this, so you better not be planning to throw that at me.” Geoff warned. Ray smiled sweetly at him as both Gavin and Michael caught on and grabbed their own buckets.

“Then I’d suggest you move, Geoffrey.” Ray said sinisterly. Geoff didn’t have to be told twice and he merrily skipped over to the lads. Michael laughed as he shimmied past all three of them and ducked behind him.

“What is with everyone and hiding behind me? You know I’m not going to do shit, right?” Michael laughed. Geoff shrugged.

“You’re my best bet. Gavin will squawk and jump out of the way, Ray would purposefully move to spite me and you’re my little kiss ass so I know you won’t abandon me.” Geoff teased.

 

 

“What are you doing?” Jack asked Ryan as the other man bustled by him carrying a considerate amount of sponges.

“The lads need more sponges.” Ryan explained.

“How have they not finished cleaning that car?” Jack sighed as he followed Ryan. He wanted to assess it for himself. Ryan shrugged.

“It’s the lads. I caught them wrestling when I went to check on them so I sprayed them with the hose.” Ryan said nonchalantly.

“That would explain why you’re all wet.” Jack hummed in amusement while Ryan shook his head.

“Nah, that was Geoff with a bucket of water.” Ryan huffed. He smiled gratefully when Jack opened the door for him.

“He told me that was for the lads.” Jack grumbled as he closed the door behind himself.

 

 

“Got ya!” The lads yelled in unison as both Jack and Ryan rounded the corner. Gavin, as expected, flailed and threw his bucket. It landed at Ryan’s feet and hurt neither him nor Jack thankfully.

“Are you kidding me?” Jack whined as he ran his fingers through his wet beard.

“I swear you’ll be the death of me.” Ryan sighed as he threw the sponges at the lads.

“Where’s Geoff?” Jack asked. Michael smirked as he turned to look behind him. Geoff’s head popped up and he waved awkwardly. “You’re useless, you know that?” Jack grumbled but he was smiling. Geoff shrugged.

“I did what I could to protect myself.” Geoff confessed.

“I can see that.” Ryan rolled his eyes.

“C’mon, let’s go have a shower.” Jack suggested as he beckoned Geoff over. Geoff stepped past the lads and joined the gents. The lads followed as well but were stopped by Jack.

“Not you three, you can finish washing the car.” Jack said sternly as he followed Geoff and Ryan inside. He purposefully ignored their whines and smirked when he heard Michael say,

“This is all your fault Gavin!”

 


End file.
